THE FROZEN WORLD
by edwardpride.elric
Summary: Edward is the son of Elsa and Hohenheim and he didn't know it. But one day, Edward (15) was with his brother, Alphonse(14), celebrating what they called "Festival of Frost" and he had lost control of his powers and know who he was, and who his real mother is. (Do anyone want me to rewrite it and make the errors go away? Ask nicely and I will :3)
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLING: OKAY! I'm going to make a crossover about FMA and Frozen! Hey, it's not going to be a normal one, so be prepared. I kept on telling myself "Why not make a fanfiction about FMA and frozen?" and I did! Please don't flame me or anything, I just want to unleash my imaginations. I'll put this here so that I won't forget to continue this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA AND FROZEN! If I did then I would put Jack Frost and ship him with Elsa! XD but I can't. **

**If you didn't watch frozen, you have to watch that first if you want to read this!**

**And on with the show!**

THE FROZEN WORLD

Prologue

200 years ago

There was once a kingdom where Elsa became queen, and married a man named Van Hohenheim. Elsa had this curse, a permanent curse that no one could cure, and she had not controlled it when she was young. But now she knew how to, by love, and love of her sister and husband had made her control the curse and gave the people at her kingdom enjoy the curse she had possessed.

200 years after

She gave birth of a healthy golden haired baby. She had named him Edward, and she was glad that he looked like his father because she wanted him to. But he looked like her as well, when he smile, when he open his golden eyes there's a tint of blue on it and his bangs, oh how she loved his bangs. He was her perfect angel, her perfect creation.

But one day, when she was walking around and shows Anna and her family around her built castle, which she took pride on, ad her heart had been shattered when Hohenheim had brought a brunette woman with beautiful green eyes, which Elsa takes jealousy of, and said to her that she's his real wife. A descendant of Anna's family.

Elsa didn't know what to do.. She was angry, angry that Hohenheim had betrayed her, she was hurt, and she didn't know what to do. Instead, she had sealed her kingdom away from people's sight so that Hohenheim can't come back again, but she noticed that Hohenheim had kidnapped her son, her perfect son, and this made her angry more.

Elsa had been furious and sad that he had taken her son, and hoped that her little boy will be back to her so she had created snow every winter, when Edward's birthday had come up and hoped that her power will lure her son to her, and be on her arms once more.

But what she didn't know is that Edward had her curse as well, and one day, he wouldn't control it, and will need her.

That's the story of how Briggs always have blizzards, because Elsa lives there, waiting for her son to come back to their home and help him control the curse that she has. And she will not stop waiting until she has to.

And that will all change when Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist has the accident that made everyone freaked out, and it was the exact date as Elsa had showed her powers at her coronation night.


	2. Ed's Curse had Start

**A/N: OKAY HERE'S THE FROZEN WORLD CHAP ONE! I'm so glad that there's a Japanese version of "Let It GO" I love it! But everything is good. **

**The Happy Riolu: Thank you for the review! I appreciated it! *bows***

**Guest: OH THANKS, THANK YOU, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! *bows* you won't know how happy I am to know that you want me to continue! Now, if you regret reading this and or disappointed, I blame my co writer! **

**Misanthropic-Belldandy: Weeelll, I blame myself for that! Sorry! I made a mistake there, seriously. Trisha is Anna's descendant, since Anna does need to have children ya know. I wanted Al to still have the royal blood, that's why.**

**Halley Vanaria: Thanks for the review! And yes I'll make it longer, don't worry! **

Chapter 1: Ed's Curse had Start

**~BRIGGS MOUNTAIN~**

Elsa opened her eyes and stands up, looking at the sky with interest. Since when did the sky become so beautiful? She didn't know. She walked around her castle, since she was bored out of her mind. She wished that Anna will come and visit her again; she really missed some one to talk with.

A military officer named Olivier Armstrong had come inside the palace, and bowed at the queen. Elsa was not sure why Olivier had come, she never really visit her until now.

"Why have you some and visit me, Olivier?" she asked, coming closer and closer to the Armstrong until she had faced her. "You have something to talk to?"

"Yes, your majesty." Olivier said, kneeling more. "We have found your son, and he's a state alchemist."

**~?~**

(try to imagine this that Paku Romi's voice of Ed if not then you don't have any imaginations -.- XD JK!)

_Ed blinked and looked around, walking around a castle, a huge castle HUGER than the Briggs Mountain, and smiled. It was surrounded by snow, and ice._

_He really likes the snow, he like it even if his automail ports ache because of it. He felt like someone wants him to know who he is by throwing snow at him, or better yet he feels like the snow was for him and him alone._

_He was angry at the colonel for being an ass, and he can't show his true him to Al and anyone, he didn't know who he was, he didn't know who the real him is, and his dream is that he have this strange powers that doesn't follow the equal trade. _

_He was wearing his usual clothes, but the difference is he's wearing a cloak, like he's a majesty or something and it was red, his favorite color._

_He liked this, because he can do anything, he can make a blizzard ad such without worrying about equivalent exchange and sang a song he didn't know and plays around with his "powers":  
__**Ed**_**: **

_**Romaji:**__**  
Furihajimeta yuki wa ashiato keshite  
Masshiro na sekai ni hitori no watashi  
Kaze ga kokoro ni sasayaku no  
Kono mama ja dame nan da to**_

_**Tomadoi kizutsuki  
Dare nimo uchiakezu ni  
Nayandeta sore mo mou  
Yameyou**_

_**Ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo  
Ari no mama no jibun ni naru no  
Nani mo kowakunai  
Kaze yo fuke  
Sukoshi mo samukunai wa**_

_**Nayandeta koto ga uso mitai ne  
Datte mou jiyuu yo nandemo dekiru**_

_**Doko made yareru ka  
Jibun wo tameshitai no  
Sou yo kawaru no yo watashi**_

_**Ari no mama de sora e kaze ni notte  
Ari no mama de tobidashite miru no  
Nidoto namida wa nagasanai wa**_

_**Tsumetaku daichi wo tsutsumikomi  
Takaku maiagaru omoiegaite  
Hanasaku koori no kesshou no you ni  
Kagayaite itai mou kimeta no**_

_**Kore de ii no jibun wo suki ni natte  
Kore de ii no jibun shinjite**_

_**Hikari abi nagara  
Arukidasou  
Sukoshi mo samukunai wa**_

_**English Translation (So that you'll understand what he's singing):**__**  
The snow has started to fall, erasing every footprint  
I'm all alone in this pure-white world  
The wind whispers to my heart  
It can't stay like this**_

_**Confused and hurt  
Unable to open up to anyone  
I've been troubled and worried  
Stop this now**_

_**I'll show you how I truly am  
I'll become my true self  
I'm not afraid of anything  
Let the wind blow  
I'm not even a bit cold**_

_**All my worries seem to be lies  
After all, I'm free; I can do anything**_

_**How far can I go?  
I want to test myself  
That's right, I'm going to transform**_

_**As I truly am, I'll ride the wind to the sky  
As I truly am, I'll try to fly  
Never again will I shed tears**_

_**The cold envelops the earth  
My imagination soars higher  
Like the crystallization of blooming ice flowers  
I want to shine; I've already decided**_

_**I'm fine like this, I'll start loving myself  
I'm fine like this, I believe in myself**_

_**As I bask in the light  
I'll start walking onward  
I'm not even a bit cold**_

_He stopped and saw a woman, a beautiful woman with white as ice hair and blue, blue as the bluest eyes he ever seen. She's wearing a beautiful blue dress, and a cloak as same as his but it's blue. The mysterious woman smiled, and hugged him, saying: "My son, my perfect son."_

**~Elric Dorms~**

A young alchemist had woken up by his weird dream, and looked around. Then he sighed a bit. He was enjoying his dream; it was the first time that he had a wonderful dream. But he frowned. He wished that he has those cool powers, or was it transmutation? He didn't know.

"Brother, wake up! It's almost time to go!" He heard his brother said, and he groan. Yeah. The Festival of Frost, Oh joy, he thought sarcastically. He didn't know why Al enjoyed the Festival of Frost, it was just telling some people that there's once a queen who got cursed with alchemy and all of that. But he got to admit, he really is looking forward to it too. It's his first time to be in it since Trisha won't let him go when he was just a child.

He looked around lazily and done his daily routine when he was preparing for breakfast. Take a shower, brush his teeth, oil his automail so that Winry won't kill him with her wrench, and brush his teeth. He's just a normal teenager-er-hence the normal.

He stretched his muscles a bit and went to the dining room where a suit of armor which is his brother, Alphonse, making breakfast for the blond.

"Hello brother!" chirped Al as he placed breakfast in front of the blond alchemist. "Have you been doing okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm still confused why you want me to come with you at this Frozen Festival or whatever." Ed said, eating his breakfast and sighed dramatically because it so delicious.

"Brother, It's called 'Festival of Frost' not Frozen Festival!"Al said then his tone turned into excitement. "Oh Brother you should know that it's soooo very awesome to be in it! You get to ice skate, know more about Amestris and why Briggs always storm and some legends that are true! And every time, the Festival if Frost keeps on changing dates because it is when Queen Elsa had done her powers, and today it's the very beginning of the story and I never had the chance to see it!"

"Al, that sounds boring..."

"No it isn't!" defended Al. "It's so great you know! And today's the date that Queen Elsa had used her powers! It's the very day that she had ran away, created the ice kingdom and she had put something to keep people away from it because—"

Al stopped when Ed slept on his food, and most of all not listening to the tale.

"Brother! Aren't you listening?!"

Ed woke up, and yawned. "Nope sorry Al." he said sheepishly and grabbed the glass of water using his left hand when Al started to mutter some unintelligent words and started to drink, and suddenly he felt something cold on his lips and he wondered why since the water he drank was warm.

His eyes widen when he saw that the glass he held on his ungloved, flesh hand has turned ice, just like the fork he was using to eat the eggs. He didn't know what's going on, and he began to panic.

"Brother, what's wrong? You look pale." He heard Al said, he heard the hint of worry in his voice. He didn't know himself, and he looked at his reflection through the frozen glass and indeed he is pale. His hand started to shake, and looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"Al?" he asked, unsure of what to do.

"Brother, how did you turn the glass into ice...?" Al asked in his tone of surprise. Ed only shrugged and tries to find an explanation about it.

"M-maybe because I think that the water was too warm and I transmute it on propose!" Ed said with a nervous smile. He hoped that he was good at lying, and yet Al falls for it and said that "Don't do it again, you could have asked for cold water" to Ed's relief. He really doesn't know what's going on, but he just thought of it as alchemy.

But how did he do that without clapping his hands?

He wears gloves and a red jacket because Al said it's going to be cold outside since the alchemist of ice had used their alchemy to change almost everything into ice or snow which made Ed excited since he had forgotten how snow feels like without any people trying to kill him.

**~Festival of Frost~**

They arrived at the festival, and to Ed's great surprise, everyone's there. Everyone. He saw the military officers, and the people around them wear some jackets and everything seems like they have turned back in time. Ed smiled, and looked at Al who was enjoying his time with kids. He maybe should do that too, since he's here to enjoy and know what's so important about this festival.

He walked around, and saw the photo of the royal family. He gasped when he saw the same woman at the picture that always came to his weird dream. He shook his head, said that he maybe saw the woman somewhere from a book and just dismissed the strange coincidence.

The festival had began, and Ed was surprised and his golden blue eyes sparkled when he saw the parade, making Al smirk (if he could) and teased Ed to death about how Ed enjoyed it, and Ed threatened to leave if Al continued.

There was a lot to do at the festival, and Ed was happy because he could see people and especially Al happy. He really loves how Al giggles with the kids, and play with them at the ice. He looked at the fountain, and sighed a bit. What is he going to do? He didn't know what this festival does; this is his first time attending this after all!

"Brother, what are you doing just standing there! The show is about to start!" Al shouted ad pulled Ed towards a row of seats, and he had the first row since he paid for it. "It's my first time to be in front, brother! Since mom can't afford the seats, and there are a lot of people here!" Al said in excitement that Ed yearned to hear. This made Ed happy to see Al act like a kid again.

"Then I'm glad." Ed replied as the show's about to start.

The play started at Elsa's coronation ceremony. The one who played as Anna and Elsa doesn't look like the people at the picture, but it was worth it since they said that it's the truth and only truth.

At the middle of the play, Ed slept, causing people to get angry. It wasn't Ed's fault, he was tired, and he liked it when he sleeps at cold weathers. He was awoken by people shouting at him, calling him rude names and one old woman said "Disrespectful Brat!" and others are like "Get him out of here!"

He stands up and walked away, and he was stopped by Alphonse.

"Brother, you shouldn't listen to them! They didn't know who you are and they should just leave you alone! They don't know how our life is!" Al said, trying to comfort Ed but it made Ed feel worse. The others just ignore the

"Because of me Al you're stuck in that body! Because of me, people are angry!" Ed shouted, making all of the people to look at him with their angry looks again.

"You should just ignore them!" Al tried again to comfort him, and he had grabbed his hands but he only got the left glove. Ed began to run, and Al tries to stop him.

"Brother! Please!" Al cried, and when he had gotten too close, Ed panicked and his powers are revealed by everyone inside the theater room.

People ignored it since they thought its common, using alchemy like that with one whoosh and create those ice shards around like a shield. But if a state alchemist was there, he would know that it isn't normal. Ed didn't do any alchemy, but something else.

Ed's eyes widen when he saw what he had created without a transmutation circle, and without equivalency! His heart was beating fast, and he didn't know what to do, so he ran towards the exit, where many people looked at him with strange looks.

The people start whispering about "Why did he run away? He had a good seat inside of the theater room and yet he just ran!" and "Why does the boy look nervous?" and kids are like "Mommy, he look just like Queen Elsa!"

"Brother!" Al's metallic voice had rang at Ed's ears as he turned around and saw his little brother, his red eyes were met with golden blue eyes. "Brother, please don't panic... don't panic everything's going to be fine just put your gloves on and we can go home and we'll figure this out."

"Figure what out?" the deep voice of Roy Mustang had asked, confused why Alphonse and Edward had come out of the building when the show was not over yet, plus, Alphonse is a huge fan of this!

"Let's talk about it when we're at your office, Colonel" Ed said, his voice was shaky which surprised the Flame alchemist.

What has been going on?

They didn't know that Olivier Armstrong was there, spying at the moment and her eyes was wide as plates, because now she had the reason again to come back to Briggs and enter the castle of Elsa.

Edward Elric can't control the curse.


	3. Anna Visit at the Festival of Frost 1

**AUTHOR RAMBLING: AND HERE'S CHAPTER TWO! Sorry the chapter one is very boring and all. I'll try my best to make this interesting.**

**Guest: Yeah... It is unfair. Poor Ed being left out! But Ed really didn't want to go in the first place sooo... **

**And on with the show!**

CHAPTER 2: Anna's Visit at the Festival of Frost (part one)

~Boat towards Amestris~

Anna and her husband, Kristoff had decided to go and pay Amestris a visit, because she had heard rumors that Elsa's son is there with her descendants. She didn't know id this is true or not, but she wanted to know. She has to bring the boy back to Elsa, or Elsa might lose control again. She didn't want that to happen again.

She was staring at the blue sky, and it looked so much like Elsa's blue eyes. She missed her sister so much, and being a queen is a pain. She wished that she had some time to visit Elsa, but since her great great granddaughter's coronation is near, she has to come back. She sighed a bit; oh she hoped that Elsa's son is there and she hoped that the boy doesn't have Elsa's curse, if he had it would be trouble again.

"Why are you thinking so deep, Anna?" Kristoff asked his eyes show that he's worried about her and hugged her closely to him. Ana love how Kristoff hugged her, because it's so warm, just like Elsa's hug.

"Oh nothing, I'm just hoping that I would meet my nephew, and hope that he looked like my sister" Anna said with a smile because she had imagined how the boy would look like and squealed

"You already saw him remember? When Elsa gave birth of him?" Kristoff said, sighing and got embarrassed how his wife acted.

"It was different! I want to know what he look like now! And you know why we have to bring him back to Elsa; she might lose her patience and lose her control again!" Anna said, pouting.

"True, but why were you thinking hard?" Kristoff asked, making Anna looked up at her husband with determination eyes.

"I was thinking hard because I am worried about my sister, and I'm worried about the boy. Who knows what Hohenheim did to the boy? He might got abused or worse left alone to starve! I wanted to help my sister, and I wanted to help my nephew! I have to think hard on how to explain about who his real mother is!"

"That doesn't mean you have to think very hard dear. You have to relax, ad just calm down for a bit."

Anna sighed. Kristoff's right, she had to relax. So she did and closed her eyes, imagining how her first encounter of her nephew, and hugged him and kisses his forehead ad such. She's very excited about it.

**~Amestris~**

Anna was surprised on how people had dressed in Amestris. She wondered why girls wear pants, were they lesbian or something? She had her crown on, and her royal dress made by her sister, and looked around, people were like "OH MY GOD IT'S QUEEN ANNA!" and they all bowed. Anna sweat dropped, why did she had to wear her crown, she didn't want them to bow since this isn't her kingdom.

**~Central City~**

When she arrived at Central, She was leaded by military officers and complained to Kristoff that her butt hurts because of the bumpy train rides, and she kept on asking why their clothes are like that and poor officer at the one Anna had questioned, because Anna kept on asking until Kristoff asked her to stop.

Anna's crystal had glowed, and it surprised her since it only glowed when Elsa was around. But she just shrugged it off and continue to follow the officers at Central where a lot of state alchemist and more military officers, and a lot of normal people.

She noticed that there's a celebration at the City, and she asked a military officer (thankfully a female) about what it is about.

"Oh it is about you and your sister, Queen Anna," said the female. "We celebrated it, and it was called "Festival of Frost." It is one week celebration, and since the coronation of Queen Elsa was at the end of this week, we celebrated it and at the ending of the Festival are we will have a feast, and thanking on how you had saved the world of freezing to death, and teaches people how to love."

Anna blushed. She didn't know that she's this famous, and the female officer looked at her with a smile.

"Tell me when the real coronation of Queen Elsa is?"

"Well, tomorrow wait... what are we talking about again?"

"When was the real date of Queen Elsa's coronation, and when she revealed her curse to the people?"

Anna's eyes widen. How did she know that? The female laughed, and it was a creepy laugh and smiled more at the stunned queen and as off reading her mind, she replied a simple. "Everyone knows. Now please tell me."

"Tomorrow... Why?"

"I am just asking, and may I ask another question?"

"You already did ask a question, but go ahead."

"Why are you still alive?"

This cause Anna to stop walking and looked at her with a glare. Kristoff, who was listening to their conversation had glared at the female as well, and held her close to him like she's going to attack them at any minute. But they didn't expect the female to laugh, and it gave Anna the shivers.

"Don't worry, Anna. I know your sister, and I sometimes visit her. My name's Maria Ross, and I have the same mission as you, but I already know who her son is."

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other then at Ross. She seems trustworthy since she knew Elsa, and Elsa never trust anyone anymore except her and Kristoff.

"Well, it's a stone that Elsa created... I don't know how she did it, but it made me immortal ad Kristoff as well." She explained, pointing at the glowing crystal. "I don't know why it's glowing though."

"Oh.. So, do you want to come with me to talk?" Ross asked. "So that tomorrow, people will meet the Queen Anna themselves, and they would know that you are here for a reason."

"And tell them not to bow! I'm tired of people bowing at me like I'm some God or something, but I'm not so let them stop." Anna said, and Ross gave her an odd look.

"Why wouldn't you let them? You're a queen after all, so that we could respect you."

"Even though, I'm tired of it. I wanted to be respected like a normal person, and by normal I mean no bowing." Anna said and looked at Kristoff. He looked like he was about to argue but Anna's death glare shut him up. Ross laughed and smirked.

"If you say so." She said and her face fell, it turned into a surprise look. Anna got confused and looked at where Ross was looking and indeed she was shocked as well.

She saw a little boy; his hair golden as the purest gold and was shaking nervously, his golden blue eyes was full of fear and panic. He was holding his ungloved hand like it was a disease, dirt of his body. There was a suit of armor beside him, trying to calm the blond down, and another military officer, more like a state alchemist trying to comfort the blond.

Anna was speechless. The boy is beautiful. When she looked at him, the crystal glows more, and it confused her.

She saw the three of them leave in the car (and Anna wanted to ask how it worked) and drove away. She really wanted to see the boy again; he was so beautiful it reminded her of her sister.

"Olivier, who was that?" she asked, looking at Olivier with curiosity. "He looked like he was attacked or something."

"He's Edward Elric, The FullMetal Alchemist and the youngest state alchemist I history." Olivier explained, still her eyes was wide as plates. "He might be attacked or something, I never seen him like that before."

"Then why not protect him?"

"He can take care of himself; he's a state alchemist after all. Now let's go to my house, ad prepare some lunch.." Ross said and smiled at her. "Don't worry your majesty, he's alright... he's a string boy after all.. and he's with the Flame Alchemist so it's okay."

"I hope your right. Who in the right mind would recruit a teenager? Sheesh Amestris these days.." Kristoff muttered, making Anna laughed.

People act as if nothing's wrong, as if everything's alright. But it's not.

Anna couldn't forget the eyes of that boy; it was so familiar to her somewhere. But she was too busy admiring Amestris that she forgot where. Oh well, she'll just have to ask herself with it later.

**~Briggs~**

Elsa was walking around the blizzard, since she was so bored and she couldn't do anything. She really have to go out for a while, it made her sick just sitting there doing nothing.

She noticed that the gen at her crown (she created it so that she could have a link to the people close to her) and it was the brown gem, which means Anna's crystal is glowing. Weird. She didn't see her around, ad if she is here she would have gone straight at the castle.

'Maybe she's only visiting Amestris, I wouldn't know, we don't have ay telepathic mind or something' she thought and just continue her very dangerous walk.

She wasn't a bit worried about her so, since Olivier had said that he doesn't possess the curse which is she is thankful for it. But it was a lie, that's the opposite that she felt.


	4. Freezing Cold

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLING: OKAY HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR! Yes, I'm very lazy that's why the Chapter Two is very short. But I'll try to make this interesting, I promise!**

**And on with the show!**

CHAPTER 3: Freezing Cold

**~Mustang's office~**

Roy couldn't help but feel confused as he was rushed by the younger Elric and comfort his brother as if the elder was a child. Whoa there Roy he IS a child, he reminded and went to sit down on his very comfortable chair and sighed. He wished that he didn't bother the two Elrics, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Ed was in fear, and in panic. How could he thought of that, of course Ed was afraid and in panic! But why is he panicking? Roy didn't know.

That's why he's here now with the two instead of celebrating the "Festival of Frost Crap." he should be a bit thankful, since he can get away from those ice thingy celebrations.

He sighed and looked at Ed, his eyes was full of questions that wants answers. And Al had noticed, because he said: "Colonel, what do you want to know about?"

"About the fact that FullMetal was like scared as a lost lamb and you not staying to watch the whole show of how this "Queen Elsa" used her "Powers" or such." Roy's tone was serious, making the armor flinched but Ed... nah. He's used to it and calls it a bull.

"Okay, uhm... eh... brother was sleeping at the middle of the theater... and people called him rude names..." Al said, unsure of how the Flame Alchemist will react when he heard the reason.

"And...? go on, Alphonse."

"And... uh... brother wanted to leave and I didn't want him to go so we both argued... And when I took his gloves off, he started to run and then I followed him... he was like he's in panicked and..."

"And...?" now Roy's interested.

"And... And... Brother... brother... created ice shards without any transmutation circle." Al said in an 'end of story' voice. Roy was having a "What in the world" look. Of course FullMetal can do that! He has alchemy and can do it without a circle! But why do Al and Ed look like they have seen a ghost?

"But Alphonse, surely Edward can do that right? I mean, he can do alchemy without a transmutation circle—" he was cut not by Alphonse, but by Ed.

"BUT I DIDN'T CLAP MY HANDS AT THAT TIME! I ONLY REACTED, AND THOSE ICE SHARDS HAD BEEN CREATED! IT WASN'T MISTAKEN, MUSTANG! I HAD CREATED IT! _I CREATED THOSE SHARDS WITHOUT USING ALCHEMY!_" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs, and he accidentally turned the couch he was sitting on into ice with a bit of snow on the seats, making both Alphonse and Roy both frozen there at the spot, with their eyes (if Al had) wide open and Al looking at the couch with the same reaction of Roy's: Panic and Horror.

If the legends are true of this "curse" and this woman named "Elsa" had this, then does that mean Ed couldn't control it as well? What will happen if he couldn't? They didn't know how Elsa had controlled the curse, and they only know that the temporary way to control it is by wearing...

"Gloves. Brother, wear your gloves, and don't take it of until we know how to find a way to help you control that... curse." Al said, as he gave Ed back his gloves. Roy gave Al an odd look and Ed gave his little brother the same look Roy had given.

"Uh... Al you do know that I always wear my gloves right?"

"But it's not the same today, you have to wear it all the time that means when you eat, when you sleep, when you brush your teeth, and when you do what you do. I don't want to risk people knowing about this." Al said, and it made Ed gave him the odd look again

"All the time?! Al, I can't survive that!"

"Then do you want people to tell you that your Queen Elsa and think of you as a girl?!"

"Are you calling me girly, Al?!"

"What if I am?!"

"Why you—"

But their little argument was cut short when Ed gasped and clenched his head painfully, making him groans in pain. This gave Al and Roy mini heart attacks.

"Brother, what's wrong?!" cried Al as he held his brother tightly, trying to stop Ed from groaning in pain. It kind of worked, because Ed was not groaning in pain anymore but instead, Ed was holding Al like a child afraid to go into the dark.

"Al... it hurts.." was all Ed could say, trembling.

"What hurts brother?"

"M-my heart... it's so cold..."

Roy and Al looked at each other, and their faces held worried looks for Edward. Alphonse doesn't know what to do, and how to help his brother. He just kept on hugging his brother until Ed fell asleep on him, his breath was steady and calm as if he didn't care anything anymore, and looked so innocent.

Roy couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He had been through a lot in the past, and now he's dealing with the shock of the lifetime. He couldn't blame Ed if he is panicking, after all that is a bit freaky.

Hence that. It IS freaky. Freaky like child birth.

Or freakier than that.

Roy sighed. He didn't expext that to be the thing Ed was freaking out of, better yet he thought that it was just someone calling him short and he almost killed the guy who called him from the "s" word. This is the top of the list of his very "Freaky Day in his Life Awards." Thanks to that, he can't think of how to comfort the blond alchemist anymore.

**~?~**

A man wearing a ponytail had walked around the Festival without trouble, because he knew that Alphonse will be here but he was surprised that he didn't saw the 14-year-old, and he thought maybe Alphonse was tired. Until...

His eyes grew wide when he realized what tomorrow is. The day of Elsa's real coronation, and the day she began to lose control.

And by seeing the ice shards that the alchemist was deconstructing, He knew full well what will happen tomorrow, and it will lead by "snowing".

Oh no.


	5. Anna's Visit at the Festival of Frost 2

**AUTHOR RAMBLING: I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR LEAVING THAT! TT-TT PLEASE FORGIVES ME!  
**

**Anyway, if you're confused, then hope that I could type faster because you won't know what will happen unless I update at least 5 chapters or the ending of this.**

**If I couldn't, that means I am very busy with work and my little brother won't let me have the computer. I'M SORRY FOR THE WRONG THINGS THAT I HAD JUST TYPE, UGH I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!I am a horrible writer, I know TT~TT I'm sorry if it's... awkward XD  
**

**Ed: He doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist nor Frozen btw if he did then he wouldn't act like this.**

**Why do we have to do this again? I already putted it on the very beginning I do not want to repeat it again.**

**And on with the show!**

CHAPTER FOUR: Anna's Visit at the Festival of Frost 2

Anna was woken by a terrible sound, too terrible for her liking and smashed the thing that made the noise, which is an alarm clock. Her hair looked like an animal trying to commit a suicide, but it was like that because she had slept. Then her eyes lit up with happiness as she remembered what day it is today. She shook the lump that was beside her, and the lump groaned in reply, saying "Go away give me 5 more minutes." And snore away.

Anna didn't give up that easily, so she had hit the lump with a pillow and a hand came out of it to stop her, and the lump was a tired Kristoff, glaring at his wife tiredly.

"Sheesh, why would you always hit me with a pillow when I wouldn't wake up? You are making my poor dignity hurt!" he whined as Anna went to a shower which she was excited how shower works and was taught by Ross.

"You know its Elsa's coronation today! I want to see how they act, and what the Festival of Frost is!" she squealed in excitement in the bathroom. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

Kristoff sighed. Of course she had to say that. He really didn't believe that statement, because every time Anna had said that, the opposite happened. He just hoped that it wouldn't be like those days.

"Fine, whatever you say so." Kristoff sighed and starts to pull himself out of the bed, and noticed that his bracelet that Elsa ha given him was glowing in a golden color. He knew that it would glow since Anna's crystal necklace glowed yesterday but his in a golden color? It's starting to get pretty weird for him. He almost fell back when he saw that the glow wasn't golden anymore, it had turned into a freezing blue, just like the color of Elsa's eyes when she had lost control. He panicked a bit.

Is Elsa starting to lose control again? That's impossible! He really didn't know what his 'family' (the trolls) had said about her child and her about that but he does know that it ended up in a disaster.

He was sapped out of reality as Anna came out of the bathroom, her sparkling eyes was full of excitement she didn't even notice that her necklace was glowing, just like Kristoff's. "Come on and hurry! It's about to start!" she said excitedly and went forcing him to do his daily work as quickly as he could or else. And Kristoff didn't want Anna to get pissed at him.

**~Elric Dorms~**

Edward was woken up by heavy footsteps running around outside his room like a crazy man thinking that it was the end of the earth because he lost something that is precious to him. It was his cue to wake up, yawning a bit as he noticed that he had wear gloves when he had slept. Then yesterday's memories came at him, and he hoped that it was just his stupid dream of him creating those snow and ice without alchemy supporting.

He took his gloves off, and held a notebook. Nothing happened. He sighed in relief but it turned into a sharp gasp when he saw that the notebook had turned into ice. So much for his hope of his normality. He put on his gloves on again and went out of the room, only seeing Al's soul eyes staring right at his level with a glint of excitement of his eyes. This caused Ed to scream.

"Brother! We have to go to this day! They say that we're going to meet Queen Anna in person!" Al squealed and shook his brother up, poor Ed.

"Ah! Al! Stop shaking it's too much!" Ed yells and came out a sigh in relief as Al had stopped and let him go.

"But still brother, Can we go? Please, please, please, please?" Al asked, sounding like a little kid again. This caused Ed to smile and couldn't help but nod. Al said thank you over and over again, hugging his poor brother to death.

After that Ed had gotten out of the bone crushing hug, and was now catching his breath since he couldn't breathe in that hug, he went to his room again and had done his daily routine with difficulty.

When he was about to take a bath, the water had turned into ice, ad it pissed him off. So he just out on his clothes and just take them off when he's going to clean his private parts and his body as fast as he could, but one touch at the soap it had turned into snow soap. And the shampoo, he almost punch the wall and cursed a lot.

And his clothes is dried up using alchemy, and he had put it on. Gloves first, next the boxers and everything else.

And the tooth brushing. He had to take the gloves off; I mean who would want to brush their teeth with gloves on? Seriously that's just freaky.

Next is when he oiled his automail. Well... he always does have difficulty on that so there's no surprise there.

Then the eating. Well, the only thing that is making him happy, since he had clothes on and can eat with gloves and since that Alphonse is at a good mood, his food is delicious too.

As soon as Edward's done, he got pulled out of the chair and tries to catch up with the running armor. He didn't know _how _Al had run so fast, it's like he never even had the armor and just run like a normal 10 year old should.

He smiled because of it, and now he had to watch as the festival of frost had started, and it confused Ed that they have to start the festival early and such. When the curtains are up, Ed was now looking at a very beautiful woman with brow hair, much like his mom's hair color. And she looks like Alphonse, but the female version (A/N: Just think of it like that.) and since they're far, he had to tip toe (or more like climb onto Al's back) so that he could see her properly.

...

Anna was waving at the people of Amestris happily. She likes how energetic they are, and how they have welcomed them with open arms. She smiled happily, and starts looking at the happy people because of it. But someone had caught her eyes.

It was the same boy. But now, he looks paler than before, and his eyes had less gold and had more blue in it. And he started to look too much like Elsa. The differences are he had these weird bangs that framed his face ad his hair is golden blond. He had this determination in his eyes, like fire. She stared at him, and the boy had stared at her.

."Anna, what's wrong?" Kristoff asked when she became silent and was staring at a strange boy.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine!" she said too cheerfully as she starts going to the crowd of people, and go to the boy who is now trying to climb onto a suit of armor.

"Anna, where are you going? You know what the King of Amestris says; we can greet the people after the ceremony." Kristoff said as he wet to get his wife to come back to stage but she didn't follow.

"No time, I had to go and—" her sentence was stopped when she bumped into the armor, and now she was holding her nose. "Oww~" she moaned and the armor was now asking for forgiveness again and again, bowing lowly.

"Al, you shouldn't have beg for forgiveness to her, she was the one who bumoed into you." The bopy said rudely, making the armor look at him.

"Brother! Don't be rude!" the armor cried.

"I'm just telling the truth." The boy said, shrugging as if he doesn't care

"Even so!" the armor countered.

"Oh it's okay... You're brother's telling the truth." Anna said, smiling. She was now standing in front of this boy, and he's beautiful up close. He really does look like Elsa and... _Him._

"Hello Queen Anna! My name is Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you!" The armor said happily, shaking her hand until it felt numb.

"Nice to meet you too, Alphonse! At least that you act to me like I am a human, not a God." Ana said, and is telling the truth that she is grateful that he does. She had this weird connection to him, and she like it. Looking at the blond, she asked. "And what about you?"

"Edward Elric, FullMetal Alchemist."Edward said blankly.

This caused Anna to almost knock herself off but manage to not have done that. That name...

"Edward...?"


	6. Gold to Blue

**AUTHOR RAMBLING: Chapter again! Yay!~ be glad about the update, I am very busy. XD **

**AUTHOR'S TWIN: Since it's my busy month and no internet *T_T* it's going to be like this. Sorry for waiting so long! Since the real author is a very lazy man (me too XD), I have to do ALL the work. Well, not all.**

**You already know we don't own any of the things that are mentioned.**

**Oh and to anyone that wanted me to rewrite this because of the wrong spellings and such, I will. Maybe when I'm on a break or when this is done :P**

**And Elsa could make anything to ice, that's what I saw XD so please bear with me. Not anything should be scientific.**

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, we appreciate it so much! ~**

**Oh and sorry if it's sooo short. Got too lazy. And I made it Rated T because of Roy's and Ed's mouth.**

**And on with the show!**

CHAPTER 5: Gold to Blue

Alphonse couldn't believe that he has met the queen Anna. HE MEETS HER AND HE LOVES IT! She is very beautiful and her blue eyes hold love. It's kind of scary, since his and Ed's mother hold those love except that hers are green.

"Edward...?"

Alphonse blinked. She sounds like she had heard that name before, yet she just forgot where. Maybe that's what; yeah... maybe she just met someone that has brother's name.

"Can you two come with me please? I wanted to know all about you two." She said to them both, smiling sweetly and making him remember about their mother. Al wanted to come with her, she reminds him so much of their mother, but Edward looked horrified about it.

"W-We can't come with you! We have many things to do at the Frozen Festival, right Al?"he sound nervous.

"No not really, brother... Why are you nervous brother?" Al asked, trying to know what wrong with his brother is all of a sudden and he didn't even correct his brother

Ed didn't know either, but this woman just made him very nervous.

"Al, we just need to go please—"

"Ah, I see that you have met our youngest state alchemist." The all too familiar voice said, making Ed groan.

"Colonel Mustang!" Al chirped happily and bow so low that his hair almost touched the ground (A/N: since it is long after all :D) "What are you doing here?" He asked in curiosity. Roy looks at Alphonse and sighed, then went close to him and whispered something that neither Anna nor Ed could hear. Al gasp in a terrified one, and it gave Ed the chills. What were they talking about? Was it something to do with something that involves something dangerous?

"Brother, can you please stay with Queen Anna for a bit?" Al asked, and before Ed could reply, the two zones out, making Anna and Ed blink. What is up with those two?

**~An alleyway~**

"You mean, brother is Queen Elsa's son?!"

The two was in an alleyway where no people could ever really go to because they didn't have the time to go in it. Roy nods, and looks up at Alphonse with his sharp onyx eyes. "Yes, Alphonse. It says in his birth certificate, which magically appeared on my desk." He said and sighed. "That means that your mother or father had kidnapped him or your mother had found him on the streets alone." It was a wild guess, but it was all they had got.

Al couldn't believe on what he had just heard. He and Ed aren't brothers? All of his childhood with Ed is... he couldn't believe it. He was on his knees, and his hands are on his face. He wanted to cry, yet he couldn't.

"My brother... isn't my brother... mother lied to us...? That means... brother did the human transmutation... he... he just gave up his left leg and right arm for nothing..."

Roy felt sad for Alphonse. Discovering that your brother really isn't your brother hurts, and he hated seeing Alphonse sad like this. So he closed his eyes and them when he had opened them, he was shock on what he had seen, even Alphonse himself.

There in front of them is Elsa, her blue eyes was looking straight to them.

**~Back to Anna and Ed~**

It's kind of awkward when you're there in front of the crowd with a Queen and a King beside him. He hated being the center of attraction, making him feel like an animal being goggled on.

'Why are you so uncomfortable for? Wave to the people! You are the youngest state alchemist in history right?" Kristoff said with a wink as he waves to the crowd and had flying kissed a group of women, making the women faint ad him having a bruise on his head and his dignity wounded again.

Ed fakes a smile, and continues staring at the crowd. He feel like he had to conceal and don't feel, never let them know what he's hiding behind the gloves of his.

"Can I ask you something Edward?" Ana asked, making Ed looks at her in curiosity.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, and had wished that he declined. She's asking him about everything!

She first asks why he had grown out his hair. He replied that he like it that way and he got a bit pissed off when she said that he looks lady like. Second is that she ask why he wears gloves all the time, he just replied that he simply gets colds easily and now she felt pity for him. Then his birthday, he just said it's always the beginning of the winter when the snow falls, making Anna's eyes widen and she ask more and more. What he really hates is her last question, and almost made him choke and look at her like she is at a mental patient in an asylum.

She asked if he is the son of Elsa. What a load of bull! He aren't a prince, he is the son of Trisha Elric, he's not a prince, and will never be... right?

Anna had noticed that Ed's eyes are now blue, crystal blue. Kristoff saw as well and gasp, almost fell on his knees. It's the same color of the glow he had seen glowing on his bracelet. How is that possible? He blinked when he saw Ed stands up, and glared at them both with piercing blue eyes, like he's prepared to fight them to shut their mouths.

"I am no prince, nor am I the son of Queen Elsa!" Ed yelled angrily, blue eyes shining with the sun. "I am the son of Trisha Elric! No one else!"

And with that, he had created huge ice shards, and it was targeted to Anna and Kristoff. Anna's eyes widen in fear, and Kristoff held Anna tight.

Yup, all heck just broke lose. How can they survive this attack?

**~Before that happened~ ~Back at Al~**

Elsa smiles sadly at the broken figure of Alphonse. She knew what it feels like, but she had to take Edward away from them as possible. Or else...

"Alphonse... I presume?" she asked kindly, and Al couldn't help but squeak and his soul eyes lit up in excitement. He's still a huge fan of Elsa, and he looks up at her in admiration.

"Queen Elsa..."

"Shush now, child. You may not call me Queen. You can always call me Elsa or El for short." She said with a warm smile.

"So... you're the mother of brother..." Al said, not a question but a statement. Elsa looks deep into the eyes of the innocent boy and nods a bit, and held his helmet chin so that Al won't look down.

"Don't look down, Alphonse. You need to look up and everything you want will have to you." She whispers as she smiles at this innocent child. She knew that both he and her child had done human transmutation (it's a secret why she knew that) and she couldn't blame them. The two are just lonely children who wanted to be loved by a mother.

"Now, where's your brother?" she asks softly. When Al was about to say something and she knew that he would correct her, She shook her head and smile.

"He is your brother, even if you two aren't biological. Let us not waste time, where is your brother?"

Al was still gawking there as if this is just a dream. He couldn't fond his voice, though he didn't know why. When he finally found his voice, he squeaked "With Queen Anna, Q—I mean Elsa."

Elsa frowned. She knew that Anna is kind, but sometimes she don't think at all. She sighed and face palms, then minutes later she smiled at Alphonse "Could you take me to them?"

Al was about to nod but...

**CRASH!**

People were screaming, calling for help. Elsa knew this too well, it's like her coronation night. Al gasp as he saw the huge ice shards pointing somewhere, and he knew that it's his brother.

Roy had the perfect word for this matter.

"Shit."


End file.
